the_smartiest_personsfandomcom-20200215-history
Smartiest Persons: The Klone War
} = The Fruit Cakes War|next_ } = Reign of Roodfire}}The Klone War was the third war fought by the Smartiest Persons. It's about the Smartiest Persons facing off against both the remains of the Fruit Cakes, and Kilber Klone Incorporated. Kilber Klone Inc. has created an army of clones of Jace Kilber, and the Smartiest Persons fight them, and the Fruit Cakes too along the way. This war is the first that really paved the way for new stories in the SP universe, as it introduced many characters and plot points to be explored in later stories. The War Prelude Failed Clone Many years before Mr. Rolwing's History Game, there were two scientests, Mr. and Mrs. Kilber. They had a son, Jace Kilber, who had a life-threatening disease. To save their child, the Kilbers decided to clone him. The government shut the project down, but they continued trying in secret. Over some time, Project Jace progressed, until the first clone was created. This clone was hideous, however, and was nothing like Jace. They threw it out, and it was adopted by the Lamas. This failed clone became Diego Lamas. Inheritance Jace Kilber miraculously survived, making the cloning useless, so the cloning division of KKI. was shut down. Years then passed by. He went to school, and had friends such as Cody Hwang and Gunner Moore. Soon, he inherited KKI. from his parents, and just in time too, since that life-threatening disease returned. With instruction from Renegade, also secretly known as Tanner Rodgers, Jace resurrected the cloning division of KKI. He started creating an army of Jace clones. Logan Clone But one clone broke off from the rest. He tracked down the DNA of Logan, by looking at previous battle sites SP was present at. He infused his own clone DNA with Logan's, and became Logan Clone. Logan Clone wanted revenge, as he only existed due to Jace's meddling with things that shouldn't be meddled with. He decided to undo his own existence, and he knew exactly how: Cure Jace of his disease. But oh no, not now. Before he was even born. The only way this could happen was either through a time machine, or a reality-altering device. Since creating a time machine was basically impossible, he went with the reality changer. Logan Clone Gathering Forces He pulled together previous enemies of SP's, made up of Diego Lamas, Greg Fields, and the remains of the Fruit Cakes. He actually gave Diego cybernetic enhancements, and so Diego became Spider Diego. They needed a base of course, so they went to the underwater shipwreck of the Fruit Cake. They made it waterproof, fixed all the parts of it that were broken, both from water damage and the self-destruction. Then, he started inventing. Fight On the Fallen Fruit Cake President Nathan Pereulo caught wind of something going down in the Atlantic Ocean, so he asked the Smartiest Persons to send someone to investigate. Vincent Bush was the lucky member that ended up going, and he found Logan's operation going on underwater, at the Fruit Cake's shipwreck site. He was then trapped by Greg and a group of Fruit Cake soldiers. He fought his way through them, but alas: Logan Clone testest out the reality-changing device, using it to severely damage SP Headquarters. Switching Sides Vincent fought his way through the Fruit Cake soldiers, and spared Greg. Greg decided that what Logan Clone was doing was too much, and he agreed to join the good side of the fight, the Smartiest Persons. Greg and Vincent made their way to the center of the fallen Fruit Cake, and found Logan Clone and Spider Diego. Vincent started fighting Spider Diego, while Greg moved to fight his former ally. Vincent easily defeated Spider Diego, who also pledged to join SP, and just after, Greg was defeated by Logan Clone. Vincent vs. Logan Clone Vincent moved to fight Logan Clone, and Logan Clone revealed the bitter truth: he wasn't behind all this, it was so much bigger than just him. This shocked Vincent, but before he had time to process it, Logan Clone pressed a button on a nearby computer, and the Fallen Fruit Cake started rising through the ocean, until it launched out of the water! It didn't remain airborne for long though, it soon fell back into the Atlantic, this time floating on top of it. Vincent used this opportunity to call in air support. Paolo, in his Silver Knight armor, flew in from the sky, knocking Logan Clone over. After this, Vincent moved in, and ended it. Kilber Klone Incorporated The Real Threat Days passed, as President Nathan made SP remain on the Fallen Fruit Cake, this time making sure it wouldn't be used for evil ever again. Paolo was checking out Logan Clone's prototype reality-changing device, and found out what Logan Clone meant when he said it was much bigger than just one clone. Inside, he found tech patented by Kilber Klone Incorporated.! With this, the real threat was revealed. They had to stop Kilber Klone Inc. Showdown at Kilber Klone Tower SP all went to Kilber Klone Inc.'s huge skyscraper in San Fransokyo, and walked inside. The main SP team was much larger now, as it had added Diego Lamas and Greg Fields to the crew. The receptionist ran away once she saw SP walking inside, going into an elevator, probably to inform Jace of their arrival. Within seconds, an alarm blared. SP heard a strange noise, and it kept getting louder. Suddenly, hundreds of Kilber Klones poured out of elevators, stairways, and doors, all running for SP. They fought, like the Avengers did versus Ultron's ultron-bots in Age of Ultron. Soon, the Jace clones dwindled down, and a TV that had somehow survived the onslaught turned on. Jace was on it, and he congratulated them for winning. He then told them that they might want to go to Chicago... Final Battle in Chicago SP hurriedly caught a ride on the Super X2, invented by Paolo, and remotely summoned from SP Headquarters, to Chicago, only to find it under siege by thousands of Kilber Klones! Paolo went to secure the North side of Chicago from Kilber Klones, while Logan and Tanner took the South side, Diego took the East side, and Greg took the left side. Vincent then got in an Optimus Prime mech suit, and went to the center to face Jace. Jace was in a huge vehicle that looked like Batman's tumbler, with the words "Kilbermobile" on the side of it. Vincent used the Optimus Prime suit to grab the Kilbermobile, and fling it through the air. It landed miles away, and when Vincent got to it to continue fighting Jace, he found Jace already dead from the crash. Oops. But anyways, with Jace dead, all the Kilber Klones would have to be fought. The Real, Real Threat Months into the war to destroy all the Kilber Klones, SP finally started winning the battle against the Kilber Klones. In the process, they had slowly learned the name of the one in charge of the Kilber Klones, as they couldn't possibly stay in operation alone. The name of the one is charge was... Renegade. But suddenly, in an act that no one could have predicted, the Kilber Klones, thousands strong, attack SP Headquarters, destroying it. This was insane, as there were previously only around 500 of them alive. All of SP's teams were injured, except... Tanner! Tanner revealed himself to SP as being the one in charge of the Klones from the beginning! He then summoned a huge flying battleship, the Malevolence! He told them that he was going to obliterate the entire West Coast! He and the Klones entered the ship, and flew away. Against Renegade SP had to find a way to defeat the Malevolence and Renegade. They investigated into what the Malevolence was, and found that it was actually version 2; the first version of the battleship, the Repriser, was grounded, not having been used in a long time. They acquired the Repriser, and went to meet the Malevolence, out over the Pacific Ocean, and the fight began. Members of SP manned all the cannons on the Repriser, firing upon the Malevolence, and Kilber Klones manned the cannons on the Malevolence. However, the Klones weren't very bright, and had horrible aim. So the Repriser easily defeated the Malevolence. Unfortunately, Tanner wasn't done yet. Tanner had planted a bomb in the center of the Malevolence, one that could blow up half of America. SP desperately talked with Tanner, trying to change his mind. When they finally did so, and Tanner had a change of heart, it was too late. The bomb couldn't be turned off. In an act of bravery, Tanner flew the Malevolence up into the atmosphere, out of range of America. It blew up seconds later, Tanner dying, but dying heroically. Aftermath With the Klone War over, all of Tanner and Jace' assets in Kilber Klone Inc. were frozen, the company being shut down. Diego Lamas and Greg Fields were made official members of SP, and Tanner got a posthumous medal for dying doing something heroic. President Nathan officially recognized SP as being a heroic organization, but still didn't agree to fund them. But things weren't all well. A new threat was raising up, one of the most famous of all time in the SP universe... Continued in Smartiest Persons: Reign of Roodfire. Category:Story Arcs